This invention relates to a compact lift unit or hoist assembly for raising and lowering a spare tire and wheel assembly for a motor vehicle and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,014 and RE 33,303, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by references. In such a spare tire lift unit or hoist assembly, it has been found desirable for some vehicles to have a center exit opening in the housing for the depending cable and to incorporate a down stop system which prevents continued rotation of the spool after the cable has been fully extended. It has also been found desirable to provide the unit or hoist assembly with a dependable spring clutch mechanism which assures that a substantially constant tension will be maintained within the tire support cable when the cable and wheel assembly are fully retracted and also prevents overloading of the hoist assembly when the cable is retracted and extended.
When it is necessary for the lift unit or hoist assembly to have a side cable exit opening within the housing for some installations, it is desirable to have a dependable down stop system which is durable and positively prevents continued rotation of the spool when the cable is fully extended. It has also been found desirable to have the outer or lower end portion of the cable carry a wheel engaging and support member or bracket which will accommodate and self-center a variety of different wheels having center holes with different diameters.